


Consequences of a Misunderstanding

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A flippant remark from their Master leads the Knights of Ren to assault Hux in his quarters.





	

Opening the door to his quarters to find the Knights of Ren – sans their leader – lurking just inside the doorway brings Hux up short. It is not the strangest thing he has caught the Knights doing in the few weeks that they have been aboard the Finalizer with their master. However, at the moment, he is too exhausted and annoyed to have any interest in dealing with such things as security and the infernal Knights.

The fact that the six of them had managed to get into his quarters without setting off alarms, irks Hux. He makes a mental note to speak with the technicians and guards in charge of security in the morning. Flippantly, he contemplates how an assassin sneaking in and killing him in his sleep would mean that he would not have to deal with idiotic excuses for the lapse in security on the morrow.

Hux steps into his quarters, snapping at the Knights to leave him be. He shrugs out of his greatcoat while heading towards his desk. Two of the Knights move past him as if they are going to heed his order and leave him in peace. There is no sound of the door hissing open, nor is there any other indication that the Knights are going to leave. A feeling of dread washes over Hux as he drops his coat over his chair and slowly turns to face the Knights.

All six are – presumably – watching him, although it is hard to tell for sure with their helmets on. Hux finally notices that they are not only blocking his exit, but they appear to have confiscated the datapad that normally sits on his desk, leaving him with no way to call for help. He mentally curses himself for his stupidity at walking into what is looking more and more like a trap. Earlier flippancy aside, dying is not exactly something he wants to do just yet. “Is there a reason you are in my quarters?” he finally demands.

“We have a mission to carry out,” one says, Hux is not entirely sure which one said it as none of them seem to move in the slightest. “Submit to us and this will be easier for you.”

It takes a few moments for Hux to understand what the Knight means by ‘submit.’ “Get out. All of you, out!” he snaps.

“Not until our mission is complete,” the same Knight continues. “As we said, this will be much easier for you if you submit.”

“Out!” Hux snaps again. Ignoring his demand, the Knights begin to close in on Hux. Two of the Knights catch him easily when he tries to dart to the door and force him to his knees. As he struggles against the hands holding his shoulders and arms, the Knight who spoke earlier crouches down in front of him and cups his face in both hands. Hux tries to bite one of the hands. The hands shift down to begin working open his uniform jacket.

“Submit,” the Knight practically coos at him.

“Get off of me,” Hux grits out, still trying to break free from the grip of the Knights. His heart is racing as the rest of the Knights gather around him, reaching out to stroke over his back, his cheeks, his hair. “Don’t…” he demands, voice cracking a little as the first Knight finishes with his jacket and moves down to open his trousers.

The first Knight makes a gesture and the two holding Hux haul him up far enough for the other Knights to tug his trousers and undergarments down until they tangle around the tops of his boots. He tries to kick at them but they easily dodge the blows, and then force him back onto his knees. They then move on to his jacket and undershirt, efficiently stripping it off of him while keeping him from lashing out.

“You have a lovely body, General,” a Knight speaks up from his side. 

Hux blushes deeply with the unwanted praise. He is sure that the flush goes all the way down to his chest as the Knights again resume petting over him. “Stop,” he again tries to order.

“We have to complete our mission, General,” says a Knight from behind him.

The absence of any real aggression or sick glee in the Knight’s voices bothers Hux. They are about to rape him and yet they sound like they are trying to soothe a hurt animal. Hux snorts as the idea that they sound apologetic crosses his mind. Then a hand cups his backside and startles Hux, making him lurch forward sharply. His arms are twisted painfully as the Knights’ grip on his arms does not waver.

“Shh, General. Submit to us,” the Knight directly in front of Hux coos again.

The Knight pulls Hux towards him, wrapping his arms around Hux in an embrace. Hux’s arms are still held firmly by the other Knights but he still tries to squirm away. He even tries to sink his teeth into the Knight’s shoulder and neck, but the thick clothing that the Knights all wear prevents him from doing any damage.

“Get off of me!” Hux snaps in a panic as slick fingers press against his entrance. He tries to kick at the Knight behind him but the Knight kneels on his trousers and pins his legs down. “Stop,” he whimpers as two fingers press into him. The lube is still a bit cool, the fingers too thick to be comfortable. The rest of the Knights continue to pet him.

“Relax for me,” says the Knight preparing him. "Just submit yourself to us."

Hux nearly begins laughing at the absurdity of the Knight's words. “Relax,” he scoffs. Another finger presses in, stretching him almost painfully. He bites down on the shoulder in front of him to keep from moaning when the finger twist and brush against his prostate. The Knight holding him hugs him even tighter.

Too soon, the finger slip free and are replaced with one of the Knights’ cock. Hux bucks forward with a pained yelp as the Knight quickly bottoms out. The cold faceplate of the Knight’s helmet nuzzles against the back of his neck, sending a shiver down Hux’s spine. Hux is not certain whether or not the hands brushing through his hair is more soothing or distressing.

The Knight begins to thrust shallowly into Hux, his hands resting on Hux’s waist to still his squirming. Hux turns his head and bites down viciously on the neck in front of him when the Knight’s thrusts begin to hit his sweet spot repeatedly. He grimaces as the pleasure builds, counteracting the pain. He tries to ignore the pleasure being forced on him, tries to will himself to not get aroused by focusing on how this is rape. But, by the time that the Knight finishes in him, Hux is half hard and wholly humiliated.

The next Knight takes his place, thrusting into Hux with a little more force than the previous one. Hux gasps at the sudden pain as he is stretched even further around this Knight’s cock. He tries to jerk his arms free, and is surprised when the Knights actually release him. He means to shove the Knight in front of him away but ends up merely clutching at the Knight’s upper arms as the Knight behind him begins to pick up his pace and manages to again nail Hux’s sweet spot.

“No. Don’t…” Hux groans futilely. The pleasure he is feeling is nearly worse than the pain. Pain alone would certainly be easier to deal with than the humiliation that the pleasure brings with it. He supposes that he should be grateful that the Knight finishes quickly. Before the next Knight can replace the last one, Hux notices and feels disgusted by how sloppy and raw his backside feels. He tries to squirm away when another Knight kneels behind him but the hands and arms holding him barely even budge when he tries to throw his full weight and strength against them.

As the next Knight pushes in, Hux vaguely notes that his cock feels colder and wonders if the Knight added more lube. This Knight presses as close to Hux as he can and rocks into him with deep, firm thrusts. Tears prick at Hux’s eyes as one of the Knights slips a slick hand between Hux and the Knight holding him and wraps it around Hux’s now completely hard cock. He instinctively presses back against the Knight behind him to try to get away from the hand on his cock.

“Don’t touch me,” he hisses, reaching down to shove the hand away. This only results in his wrists being caught up again to prevent further rebellion. He tries to tug himself free of the many hands on him, but his useless struggles are wearing on him physically. Even worse are the hands that are petting him continuously and wearing on his mind. It makes no sense to him that the Knights would be trying to soothe him while also violating him. Heedless of his struggles and inner turmoil, the hand around his erection continues to stroke him and bring him closer to the edge.

Before the Knight can finish him off, the one behind him finishes with a grunt. The hand around him stills its movements while the next Knight takes his place behind Hux. “Oh, kriff,” Hux groans as the Knight presses in, shoving him firmly against the Knight in front of him and the hand around his cock. Soft voices murmuring praises and the like are barely registered as Hux finally reaches his climax with a smooth thrust from the Knight behind that hits his prostate dead on and twist of a hand around his cock. Hux whines softly in pleasure and denial as his orgasm washes over him.

As the pitiful afterglow his orgasm begins to fade, he notices that one of the Knights is wiping away his tears. He glances up at the Knight’s masked face right before the Knight leans down and presses his cold faceplate against Hux’s flushed face. It actually feels pleasant, he notes absently. The Knight behind him finishes and is replaced by the next one. Hux absently realizes that his wrists have once again been released, but he is too exhausted to do more than weakly clutch at the biceps of the Knight who has still not relaxed his hold on Hux.

The Knight behind him is surprisingly gentle with his thrusts, but they are still overwhelming and painful. Hux presses his forehead harder against the faceplate of the Knight hovering nearby. The coolness of it is a little soothing and grounding for Hux’s frazzled mind. The Knight behind him thrusts in as deep as he can when he finishes, drawing a whimper from Hux and more soothing cooing and petting from the Knights surrounding him. Hux groans as the Knight pulls out and strokes his back.

For a brief moment, Hux thinks the ordeal may be over as the Knight holding him releases him. But, the Knights shuffle around and a different Knight situates himself in front of Hux and once again embraces him. He feels foolish for having forgotten that the Knight in front of him was still waiting to take his own turn. The final Knight presses in slowly, almost gently, still, the pain is unavoidable as he begins to take his pleasure from Hux’s used body. Hux is grateful when, once again, a cool faceplate is pressed against his heated cheek. He numbly stares past the Knights at the wall while waiting for the Knight behind him to finish.

Once the Knight has finished and pulled away, the one holding Hux scoops him up and carries him into the ‘fresher, followed by another Knight. Hux barely notices the rest of the Knights crowd into the doorway to watch. As he is set down on his feet next to the shower, Hux pushes the Knight away. “Out,” he whispers, not having the energy to put any force behind the command.

“Not until you have been cleaned up,” one Knight says, kneeling down to remove Hux’s boots and the trousers still tangled around them while the other steadies Hux.

Hux truly does not have the energy to argue more. He barely struggles as the Knights helps him bathe and then carry him to bed. The Knights stroke his bare limbs and side, gently card their fingers through his hair as they tuck him into bed. Hux weakly swats at their hands, wanting them gone. He feels a slight pinch and then a warmth is spreading through his limbs. He is not sure what they have injected him with, but at least the pain in his backside is receding.

Finally, he is left alone. His mind is too hazy with exhaustion and drugs to truly focus on any plans of retribution against the Knights for their actions. A brief wave of panic hits him with the idea of anyone beyond the Knights and their Masters finding out about his violation at their hands. It is quickly numbed as the drugs and weariness drag him closer to unconsciousness. His last thoughts before drifting off to sleep are ones contemplating whether it was Kylo Ren or Snoke that had sicced the Knights on him.

His sleep is blissfully dreamless and deep that night.

 


End file.
